


Mika's Angel

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Adult/Child Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bad Cops, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Lizzie is a Walker, Oral Sex, Sex Lesson, Strap-Ons, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mika Samuels stumbles into a camp of corrupt cops who are pedophiles, when they try to rape her Mika is rescued by a black woman with braids on a horse who uses a sword</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mika's Angel

by Taijutsudemonslayer

_Mika Samuels stumbles into a camp of corrupt cops who are pedophiles, when they try to rape her Mika is rescued by a black woman with braids on a horse who uses a sword_

 

Chapter 1

Eight year old Mika Samuels was running for her very life, she is being chased by a trio of Walkers, one of which is her big sister Lizzie. Mika came to a fork in the road and took the path to the left, Mika's lungs burned as she willed herself to run faster. Mika rounded a corner and sees a police sub-station, seeing no other option the eight year old dashed for the door.

Atlanta PD Officer Dameon Stevens manned the front desk while Michael Watson and Leon Jameson "entertained" themselves with two seven year old girls back in the interrogation rooms, which were soundproof.  

Dameon looked outside and sees a little girl running for her life, he jumps up and pulled his Glock, then he opened the door.

"Quick! Get in here!!" Dameon yells.

Mika spun and dodged Lizzie and the other two Walkers and sprinted towards Dameon.

Dameon covered Mika as she ran, he fired at Lizzie, taking her down first.

Mika all but dove through the doors of the sub-station while Dameon dealt with the other two Walkers.

"Thank you for saving me." Mika said.

"Well then, you really should thank me properly, little lady." Dameon said with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

"I don't understand, Mister." Mika said, a hint of fear in her voice.

Dameon holstered his gun and closed and barred the door, then he leads Mika over to his desk.

"I've all ready thanked you, Mister." Mika said, this earns her a slap that landed more on her chin than her face made her see bright lights for a couple seconds as it stung.

"Ungrateful little brat, I'll teach you respect." Dameon growled before grabbing Mika by the back of her head and forcing the little girl to her knees before using his other hand to unbutton and unzip his pants and pull out his large cock.

Dameon then shoves his thick member into Mika's small mouth.

Running his hands through her hair, Dameon held Mika in place as she swallowed his cock and slowly let it slip into her throat. Resisting the urge to gag, Mika continues, her tongue making small circles on the underside of his penis. His balls pressed up against her chin, his pubic hair engulfing her nose. After a couple more minutes, she felt it twitch again, wanting to pull back to keep from choking, Dameon savagely held her head in place, twisting her hair into a makeshift ponytail into a painful handle by which to control her.

Gobs and gobs of cum rushed down Mika's throat. Unable to spit it out, she had no choice but to swallow. The cum left a burning trail of slime and shame down deep into her body.

Dameon kept ramming his cock into Mika's mouth, the cum burned her throat and mouth so much that the eight year old was in tears, but just then-.

"Stevens! Stop right now!!" a man's booming voice echoed through the small building, Dameon looked up from Mika and saw Captain Brian Keller and Kimberly Patterson coming towards him, a look of contempt was etched on Captain Keller's face.

"Stevens, release that girl right now." Brian said, narrowing his brown eyes at Dameon, Dameon lets Mika go and she runs over to a trash can and throws up the cum that Dameon had made her swallow.

"I'm sick of this shit with you, Watson, and Jameson. Why do you three have to make my life that much harder!?" Brian screamed.

Kimberly takes Mika into her office and holds her while she has a good cry.

"It's ok now sweetie, I've got you." Kimberly says soothingly.

"Why did he...d-do that to me?" Mika sobbed.

"I'm sorry honey, that Officer is a really bad man. I'm so sorry that he did that to you."

"I thought that I was safe here, but that man is way scarier than the Walkers." Mika whispered.

Kimberly's heart ached for Mika, here she was probably alone in the world and thought that she would find sanctuary here, but just like all of the women and girls before her that notion was quickly destroyed when she came upon Dameon Stevens.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Not too far away from the police sub-station a young black woman is riding her trusty horse Sky Dancer down an abandoned bike trail looking for survivors and supplies, the woman has braids that obscure her beautiful face and her weapon of choice is a katana sword, that she uses with remarkable ease and precision.

 


End file.
